


Freedom

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been reading a lot lately, in the midst of trying to remember how to write anything other than pathetic drivel, and this little poem came about. Thought I'd share it.
> 
> Originally posted 1-12-06.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

Freedom is illusive and in the end unattainable  
We are all slaves to something  
Be it an idea, an emotion, a person

Freedom from oppression will never happen  
Oh, there may come a time when peoples are _freed_  
But their own mindsets will keep them oppressed, will keep them from taking that next step

Freedom from war will never happen  
Human nature won’t allow it  
There will always be one that craves power over others, doing whatever it takes to get it

There are times, though, that one can break free and soar  
Where everything falls away and all that is left is you in your purest form

Getting lost in a book  
Finding that one place that sets your soul at ease  
A smile from someone you love or hold dear  
Flying, swimming, loving  
Creating, exploring, living  
Finding that one moment in time when you are free

Freedom is illusive and in the end unattainable  
We are all slaves to something  
Be it an idea, an emotion, a person

The trick is to know _what_ to be a slave to  
Whatever will make you happy will make you truly free, if only for a moment

-30-


End file.
